1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a thermal conducting structure applied to a network control automation system, more particularly to a thermal conducting structure capable of conducting the heat generated during operation of the heat source of the circuit module to a cooler bracket for heat dissipation via copper foil layers located at two opposite side ends of the circuit board in cooperation with the positioning structure, so as to improve overall heat dissipation efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic technology, computers, laptops and other computer equipment are ubiquitous in every corner of society, and their development trend towards high computing power, fast speed and small size. However, with open framework of the computer equipment, standardization of software and hardware and continuous expansion and upgrading in functions, manufacturers start to develop industrial computers used in different professional fields including applications of industrial control, industrial automation, network and communication equipment, machine vision, intelligent transport system, and so on. Moreover, the industrial computers also can be used in military, transportation, aerospace field or other industrial applications which are required for high reliability and stability, thereby satisfying customer's requirements for particular specification and various high-efficiency operations in the severe environment.
Further, because the information industry progresses continually and network communication technology boosts, a new generation industrial automation equipment based on an instant communication interface develops quickly and vigorously. A servo control technology used by traditional automation equipment and machine platform has problems, such as poor multi-shaft synchronous and instant performance, insufficient resolution, restriction due to numerous wires, and noise interference, etc. Therefore, serial servo control technologies which can utilize the instant communication system to transfer digital signals and control parameters via a network media and be applied for various transfer communication protocols used by industrial automatic control systems, are provided in recent years. For example, the EtherCAT is a new open-ended technology, a fieldbus technology based on Ethernet network architecture, and also a distributed I/O system having high performance. The EtherCAT technology has advantages in easy wiring, cost saving, anti-interference and remote control, and also has potential in developing a motion control technology having higher speed and high precision, so that the EtherCAT and the motion control technology can be integrated as a distributed control servo drive system to replace a large single control system. However, because of development trend of the industrial automatic control system towards smaller size and higher speed, a temperature of the FPGA chip, the CPU, the chipset, the image processor or other heat source on a circuit board will also be greatly raised. Therefore, an important issue for stabilization of industrial automatic control system is how to ensure that the system can be operated normally at a permissive temperature and its overall heat dissipation efficiency can be improved. The important issue has been regarded as a problem to be solved effectively by people who engage in this industry.